THE IDEAL SONG
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: SMGRAVITATION What happens when you bring two idols 2gether?


The Ideal Song

By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan)

I don't own Sailor Moon or GRAVITATION! Only the fic, ENJOY!

Note: Just another idea that came from watching too much GRAVIATION. Much thanks goes out my IMUOTO'S: Purr-chan, Pokahydee, Dreama Tsuki, and to my MUSES: Aidenn Legacy, and Sydney Parker for pre-reading this, you guys are awesome! 

Prelude: The Duet

"_AIKYO_!" The usual loud but cute voice shouted, filled with excitement. "Is she really coming here?" The pink haired singer asked repeat ably, causing his manager to wince.

"_Hai_," K paused, unsure if he should say anymore.

Shuichi smiled mischievously. "Maybe I can talk her into doing a duet with Bad Luck." He squealed, his eyes twinkling with the possibility.

The American folded his arms uneasily; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Shuichi about her, "Shinduo-kun, be serious." he glanced at him, then at the floor.

"_Nani_?" Shuichi blinked, confused with his mangers unusual behavior, it was unlike him to put down one of his ideas, there was something he wasn't telling him, "Why is she really visiting NG Productions then?"

K shrugged, "Do you really want to know?"

"It's all arranged Moriboshi-san," Seguchi assured the manager on the other line. "As long as everything is split fifty-fifty," he added, leaning back into his chair, staring out his office window, listening to the response. He smiled, pleased at the answer, "Good, I'll await your arrival with much anticipation."

Tokyo International Airport was busy, as always, with people coming and going. Today was different, thought the girl with long blond hair, tied into a pony tail, which had originally been tied back with a red bow, wearing a pair of blue sun glasses, taping her foot in anticipation, arms folded. She knew it had been too long, so long since she had last seen this person.

She glanced at a nearby clock, sighing. The flight was ten minutes late. "Minako-chan," A familiar silvery voice said a moment later. The young idol turned, only to be crushed against her long time friend, "I missed you!"

Minako frowned slightly, "Usagi,"

"_Ne_…"

"You can let go now." she responded tightly, unable to breath. Within an instant, the singer laid sprawled on the floor, dizzy from the fall, listening to the nervous laughter of her friend.

"_Gomen Gomen_!" Usagi scratched her head.

Minako frowned again, but shrugged it off. 'Same old Usagi.' she thought as she stood up, fixing her sun glasses, "Forget it."

Usagi smiled, "I mean it. It's good to see you again," She said sincerely.

"I know," Minako grinned, her eyes warm. "Welcome back."

Usagi nodded in reply. 

"Tokyo hasn't changed." Usagi said, looking at the familiar city through Minako's BMW window. "It's as if I never left," she closed her eyes in contempt, listening to the radio music, humming to it. "Who's singing?" she asked, liking the song.

"_SPICY MARMALADE_!" the singer's voice repeated the words throughout the lyrics.

Minako opened her mouth to speak when her cell phone rang. "_Moshi Moshi," she answered, turning the car stereo volume down so she could hear better, continuing to drive the orange car through city traffic, "_Hai, hai_. I know," she paused, "I'll be right there. _Ja_!" she hung up._

"Business." Usagi blinked at the sudden increase in speed.

Minako chuckled, "Yeah, turns out I'm late for a meeting."

Moriboshi paced the office, waiting for Aikyo's arrival, "She'll be here any minute."  He assured the NG Producer.

Seguchi nodded, clasping his hands on the desk, "Why don't you have a seat Moriboshi-san?" 

The brown haired producer sighed, "_Hai." he said, taking a seat on one of the black leather couches, "Is there anything else we need to discuss before we begin the meeting?" he asked, curious with the blonde's sudden smile._

"As a matter of fact…" Tohma stood up, looking out the window once again, "I just thought of something to sweeten the deal."

"Minako _matte_!" Usagi ran after her friend, missing the elevator by a second. "_Mou…" she whined at having to wait for the next one, "How am I going to find her in this place?" she asked herself, knowing how big the building was._

"Kumagoro and I will help you." said a friendly voice from behind.

Usagi turned, her eyes widening with shock, "Sakuma…Ryuichi…" she whispered, fainting instantly at seeing the idol in person.

Ryuichi blinked, "Guess I have to take her with me _ne Kumagoro." he said to the pink bunny with a grin. "_Hai hai, na no da_." he giggled, placing the bunny in his pocket before picking up the blond haired girl off the floor, and flinging her over his shoulder._

"I'm pleased to meet you Aikyo-san." the NG Producer smiled at the girl.

Minako bowed in respect, "Nice to meet you too Seguchi-san." she stood up straight, beaming, "I've been a fan of yours for years."

Tohma nodded, "I'm flattered. _Doze." he gestured for her to have a seat._

Minako giggled lightly as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I'm glad Nittle Grasper got back together, I cried when you disbanded."

"_Hai_, it feels good to make music again."

"Sorry to interrupt, _demo_ we need to get on to more important matters." Moriboshi chuckled, "About this deal…"

Tohma held up a hand, "I will get to that." he said, "We need one more person here before we can continue."

"Who?" Minako asked just as the door swung open.

"Sorry I'm late Tohma!" a loud but cheerful voice echoed through the room.

"Usagi!" Minako flushed with embarrassment at forgetting about her friend, watching as the idol placed her sleeping form on a nearby couch.

"What a cute name!" Ryuichi grinned, "she's so cute!'

"Ryuichi." Tohma sighed, trying to calm him down. "I want you to meet Aikyo-san." he introduced the blond haired singer, trying to change the subject.

"Yahoo, Ryuichi gets to meet Aikyo!" he held out his hand.

Minko blinked, she had no idea this was how Sakuma Ryuichi acted off stage. "_Konnichiwa_!" she greeted him, shaking his hand.

Tohma smiled tightly, he was used to this, "Now we can begin the meeting _minna_." he told everyone.

Moriboshi folded his arms, "I'm listening."

"We agreed fifty-fifty right."

"_Hai_."

Seguchi leaned back. "I think this duet could be promising to both NG Productions and Fresh Records."

Minako frowned in confusion, "What do you mean duet?"

Tohma chuckled lightly, "Oh I didn't tell you…You're going to record a duet with Sakuma Ryuichi.

"_NANI_!" Minako nearly shouted, "_SUGOI_!"

"_YAY_! I get to sing with Aikyo!" Ryuichi shouted, hugging Kumagoro.

Seguchi closed his eyes, "That's not all…" he added, picking up the phone, "Moriboshi-san and I came to another agreement." he continued, "Send Shindou-san to me." he told K over the phone.

"Shuichi." Hiro said, entering the studio where his best friend was sulking in another slump of his. "What are you so upset about?"

"Aikyo-san is here." The pink haired singer said.

Hiro raised an eyebrow, "I thought you'd be happy, you like her music don't you."

"_Aa_, _demo, she's here for Nittle Grasper?"_

"Say that again." Hiro frowned, confused.

"I want her to sing with _BAD LUCK_." he whined, crying his eyes out.

Hiro rolled his eyes at his friend's immature behavior, "Baka." he shook his head.

"What did you say?" Shuichi yelled, his eyes watering with more tears. "How dare you call me an idiot, I get that enough from Yuki." he cried, wailing like a spoiled brat. 

"Cut it out you cry baby." Hiro scolded him, sighing.

"You're being mean Hiro!" Shuichi cried even harder when a bullet went past his shoulder, leaving a hold in the wall, causing him to pause with fear.

"You can stop now." K demanded, pointing a gun at the duo. Hiro and Shuichi stared at their manger uneasily, backing against the wall. He smirked, "Seguchi wants to see you Shuichi."

"Me?" Shuichi raised his eyes brows, surprised.

Usagi woke up a moment later, rubbing her eyes, "What happened?" she asked no one in particular. 

"You fell asleep." she recognized that same cheerful voice, her pulse racing when she felt someone petting her hair, "Your hair is so _kawaii." she froze, unable to move, realizing she was in lying in someone's lap._

Ryuichi smiled down at her, "Don't be shy around me Usagi." he said in a soft sincere voice, his expressing changing from silly to serious. She stared into his deep blue almost violet eyes, at a loss for words.  She started to sit up, when someone came crashing through the door, causing Ryuichi to pull her into his arms.

"You wanted to see me Seguchi-san." Shuichi asked, trying to catch his breath, from running.

Tohma's lips curved into a thin smile, eyeing the singer, "_Hai_." He stood up, glancing at Minako and Ryuichi, then back at Shuichi, "I want you to write the song for their duet." he said seriously.

Shuichi gasped. "Me…" his voice trailed off.

Side Note: Moriboshi-san is a Producer/Composure from the Sailor Stars Series.


End file.
